


Didn't Want to Know

by FoxVulpus



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxVulpus/pseuds/FoxVulpus





	Didn't Want to Know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/426884) by Maynard J. Keenen. 



It really would have just been better leaving all the things in the shallow end because he

never quite learned how to swim.

Instead, we dove in too deep and it all turned into a game

_We just… Didn’t want to know_

You just closed your eyes, ignored the smoke… ignored the smoke and smiled

_You just didn’t care to know_

I have to close my eyes just to look at you

Taken by the ghastly vision

Now your memories are red and ablaze, such a lovely color…

I just didn’t want to know the extent of it all…

_Didn’t want… Didn’t want…_

I can close my eyes, ignore the smoke, but I can’t smile.

I can still feel the heat, burning it all down

Call an optimist He’s turning grey and blue…

such a lovely color for his eyes

_I just didn’t want to know_


End file.
